MANIA OF A GOD
by VanG Ziggy ZA
Summary: A short one pieve. a thug gains powers he shoild not have


THE MANIA OF A GOD

**__**

Ziggys Corner: This is my very first GTA story, after watching and playing San Andreas, with my brother and nephew. This short, fantasy story came about as I watched and played with the cheat codes that let us have all the weapons and the protective vests, and went having on Los Santos. So I thought, what if in the story, some maniac criminal gained these powers? This story deals with the last few hours of a criminal who has gained temporary immortality, and has decided to take his rage out on an unsuspecting city.

______________________________________________________________

Titan slunk through the shadows, bags of ammo and weapons galore on his back, and in the bag he carried. His eyes were cold as coal, and his hair was a pale yellow. All of his life, hed been a no body, mocked by everyone on both sides of the law. He wasnt even a good lackey or stool pigeon. He could try to snatch a purse, only to have one of the gangs stop him to take the loot himself, or to piss in his wheaties, give the purse back and force him to watch. The police would only laugh, and chuckle, throwing him yet again in the back of the car, and hauling him off for a night in the slammer, before slapping the back of his head, and telling him to get his life together.

But that was before this afternoon. Before that freak bolt of lightning had struck him, and gave him life beyond. He didnt have any super powers, and couldnt fly or suit lightning himself, but as he was shocked to discover, no matter what happened, he couldnt die. And he could will his injuries to heal very quickly so perhaps he had at least one power.

To be a hero? Too risky, not fun enough, and besides, who here in this damn, fuckin city deserved to be protected? A villain? And listen to their whining and pleading _forever?!_ No, that would suck. Besides, there was something hed always wanted to do, ever since watching all those war movies. How great it was going to be. He would be an army of one, against the seventy five plus thousand police force of the city and even the army perhaps!

Titan dropped his bags, and unloaded his backpack, taking his time to release the moment, as he put together his weapons of destruction. Rifles, bazookas, grenades, flame throwers. He looked over at the corner of the roof, watching cars and people race by, ignoring him, as society had done to their gods for so long. And those fools up in the clouds had done little to smack the human race back into submissive obedience. Tonight, that would all end.

Hed gotten the weapons through a series of tests. Jacking a few ammo and gun stores, mugging a few cons, and civilians for their cash, to buy other weapons. There were struggles, fights. Hed gotten hurt, and bleed, but with each attack, his tricks and strategy grew. He learned fast, and was soon in the matter of a handful of hours pretty good. Now he finished the scope of his sniper, and smiled at it approvingly. Then he leaned over the roof, and caught sight of a smug little pimp strolling down the street. Titan smiled as the mans head got caught in his crosshairs. It was time.

***************************

The warmth of the flames below warmed his skin, and gave him plenty of light as darkness took over. People below screamed, darting from one building to another, their eyes wide and gazing to the sky, as heat seeking missile, after another slammed into cars, silencing police sirens, sending molten metal down on them as yet another helicopter spiraled down to the ground, adding to the mayhem.

Titan smiled and laughed, no longer even bothering to hid behind the edge of the roof. He boldly stood on the edge, shifting his feet and aiming the bazooka, as he fired at an incoming cab. He counted one two three fou, and laughed as yellow steel and dark red flames flew everywhere. The buildings across the street moaned and began to collapse. The civilians cried out in horror, and darted from this spot to the next, like ants giving him plenty of targets for his silencer to bring them down.

Occasionally some brave police officer or even a smart ass gangster would take the time to stop in the middle of the street, aiming their weapon, and firing, shouting profanities at Titan. He wouldnt normally have noticed, had the bullets not bring forth another spurt of blood, that he needed to heal yet again. And then he turned to face the ants, and snarled. This is judgment day, he bellowed above the flames. On your knees and accept divine law.

Judge this, you crazy ass lunatic, one of the cops yelled. He pulled out a machine gun, and slammed his finger to the trigger, staggering backward as the gun pushed him backward.

And so I shall, Titan hissed, the bullets shattering his flesh for so many more millions of times. He took his bazooka, at this point his favorite weapon of justice, and fired, laughing as the cop jumped seconds too late, screaming as his legs exploded into twin red pulps.

Jesus, help me! the officer cried, writing in pain. He tried to inch away from the building but was killed as an out of control car swerved and severed his upper body from his head.

I am god here, Titan yelled. I am the one you need to pray to now! Four hours of chaos, of how glorious. He could even hear the beat of the music from Apocolypse Now playing in his head. Everything in his path burned and melted, and bleed dry. Everything and everyone of this city feared his wrath. He was someone even the military dropped back as tanks and jets met the same fate.

And then someone elses voice called up to him. Hey, you Yeah, you, you god damned, delusioned lunatic. How about ya all come down here, and well talk, man to freak? Titan glared down at the foolish mortal, who had dared to defy him in such a way. A tightly built black man, with tattoos lining his flesh, and eyes darker than even Titans stared up.

And you are? the maniac screamed.

The names C.J., the obvious gangster yelled back. Lets just say Im a mother, god killin legend, okay? Or at least, I will be after this! C.J. leapt into a burning tank, driving it forward.

Titan scowled with a roll of his eyes, and took aim, missing the fact he had not reloaded. The bazooka clicked, and nothing. Titan scowled, and lowered to pick up some ammo, placing it neatly in his weapon, and felt the shake of the building as the tank plowed at it. For the first time, he grew impressed. The fool was very brave, no doubt about that. But it was hopeless, a tank against a god? There was no bookie in any casino who would take that bet. He took aim again, as C.J. pulled back, and fired.

The tank exploded in flames, causing Titan to throw his head back and laugh, the light of the fire catching the darkness of his eyes, the demented twist of his face. It made him look very demonic. And thats how it ends.

Got that right, you crazy ass mother, C.J. roared back. Titan frowned, craning his neck to see the injured gangster limping to the other side of the street. The black man smirked, holding up a receiver. Thanks for the added heat, dip shit! he yelled, pressing the button. He turned his head and darted far away, calling for anyone who could move to do so.

Something shrieked, and then groaned, and then the flames grew larger, soaring up toward their originator, as if trying to reach up and yank him forward. Metal pieces slammed upward, and sliced Titans right arm completely off, making him drop the bazooka, and sending him reeling backwards with a scream. Then the building screamed, shaking as if an earthquake, and collapsed, taking the madman with it. As the heat licked the remaining ammo, it cause it to explode, and shattered Titans shocked, and despite his mental illusion, still mortal shell into tiny, gooey bits.

And yet the maniac lived for one final, agonizing hour. The right side of his face survived, which meant so did he. And he was conscious long enough to see it was his beloved bazooka which would go last. His beloved and favorite weapon of justice that had landed just a few feet from his remains. And in that explosion, darkness took him, and ended his reign as the new god of the earth.

**__**

Ziggys Zone: Told ya it was short. And I liked how I had a criminal, not a police officer to be the one to end Titan. In the end, though a gangster, C.J. proved he knew enough to be a hero. Hope you all liked!


End file.
